Undead Neighbourhood Quotes
Quotes that take place per character in Undead Neighbourhood Tank Dempsey Arrival to the map: *"What the hell? How did I get here?" *"Why are all the houses so damn colourful?" *"I don't think I'm getting outta here in a hurry!" Killing a zombie: *"Fuck yeah! That's how the Americans won the war!" *"Anyone else? No? Damn..." *"You really thought you had a chance didn't you?" *"Piss off pussballs! I'm VIP!" Knife kills: *"How about I pin my Medal of Honour up your ass?!" *"Cutthroat bitch! Most American's are." *"Shit, I cut out you artery didn't I? I did? Woohoo!" *"This just got messy." Perk-A-Cola: *"Blergh! Tastes like rotten salmon" (Quick Revive) *"Ugh, I'm not enjoying the tingling sensation!" (Electric Cherry) *"Cough Cough! Heartburn! HEARTBURN!!!" (Flamerade) *"Tastes like dirt. Pfffffft." (Tombstone Soda) *"Mmmmmmhhhmmm. A decent drink! (Juggernog) *"Not bad, but pruney. And chewy" (PhD Flopper) *"Tastes like tequila and shit. Great" (Speed Cola) *"Wow! Sour power to the max!" (Stamin-Up) Mystery Box: *"Long range pain! Ooh-Rah!" (DRS 50) *"Oh what the fuck is this shit!" (Tac 45) *"I'm no electrician how the fuck do I wire this up!" (Sentry Gun) *"Oh this looks good! Oh it looks very good!" (Peacekeeper) *"Not my type of SMG. I would pass if I could." (Vektor K10) *"What! A stick! Really!" (Wooden Sword) *"Maybe I could burn through the wall between Richtofen's skull with this!" (Molotov Cocktail) *"Living the American dream!" (Ray Gun) *"Its so small, its like a baby SMG. Which is weird" (PDW 57) *"Well fuck you too Mr. Box!" (Chicom CQB) *"Death what! A machine that brings death! Hell yeah!" (Death Machine) *"Cheap circumcision would happen with these" (Bowie Knife) *"Hey! I'm not done with you yet bitch!" (Box moves) *"Come back! I'll give you Nikolia's vodka!" (Box Moves) Progression Based: *"Um. Stone. We can't stone zombies to death!" (Finding the turbine materials) *"Underground buggies, wish I had one in the war" (Seeing a buggy for the first time) *"Hey, a fridge! Big enough to hold a gun! Ooh-Rah!" (Finding a fridge) *"All good men install the power at the top of the house!" (Finding a switch) *"These panels are too damn common, what's up with that" (Seeing 2 wooden panels) *"Wha! What's that weird voice! And what's a see-through barrier? This isn't Star Wars!" (Completing Step 1) *"But I don't like that perk, it gives me the hibby-jibbies" (Completing Step 2) *"Oh come on! More? God!" (Completing Step 3) *"Great, a treasure hunt! How fucking fun!" (Completing Step 4) *"Oh shit, I knew that! I was told back in '69!" (Completing Step 5) *"If I get more rewards like this in treasure hunts, I'll do them more often!" (Finishing the Easter Egg) Nikolai Belinski Arrival to the map: *"I think my vodka is funny. I'm seeing orange and purple houses" *"Hey, a truck! Maybe it has vodka!" *"I just want to go on holiday! No more zombies! I beg..." Killing a zombie: *"Fuck off you swine!" *"Hey Richtofen, every time you kill a zombie, take a vodka shot!" *"Back off, I need to patch my wounds!" *"Hey hey, don't make me have to fuck you up with my vodka bottle! I love the bottle!" Knife kills: *"Slit your throat, like with 8th wife!" *"I have the sickle, time to hammer you to size sooka!" *"Shit, I thought you were ugly before! Hahahaha!" *"Gone with the wind! Hey wait a minute..." Perk-A-Cola: *"I think I have just vomited in my mouth!" (Quick Revive) *"Hey! That tickles!" (Electric Cherry) *"Ugggghhhh, tastes like chilli's!" (Flamerade) *"This tastes like shit. I not even lying to you" (Tombstone Soda) *"Now this is where its fucking at!" (Juggernog) *"Tastes like something my grandmother would drink." (PhD Flopper) *"Eh, um, my chest is beating really fast, I might need to not drink this again" (Speed Cola) *"I feel I can now run like a mighty bear!" (Stamin-Up) Takeo Masaki Arrival to the map: *There seems to be no end to the horror... *Houses so bright, like anime! *We need to increase our survival chances! Killing a zombie: *Bullet to the head! (Headshot) *With the gravity back, I will not stop! *Call it my rapid-fire RAMPAGE!!! *Shit, I have got your dishonour all over me Knife kills: *An eye for an eye! *I sharpen my steel against your flesh! *We are the Three Musketeers! (When 3 players all get knife kills at the same time) *Sharp metal never fails! Perk-A-Cola: *Hmmm! Reminds me of home (Quick Revive) *Well, this tastes, shocking (Electric Cherry) *HOT LIKE NAGASAKI!!! (Flamerade) *The soda industry is really running out of idea! (Tombstone Soda) *Its ok. Nothing special. Like Nikolia. (Juggernog) *PhD Flopper, your shitty taste and I meet once more (PhD Flopper) *Now I have the speed to recover faster! (Speed Cola) *I shall run them over and cut them down like bamboo! (Stamin-Up) Category:Minecraft Zombies